Total Drama Island: OC Edition
by SuperDuperRobot
Summary: What if TDI had a completely different set of contestants? In this remake of Total Drama's first season, 22 contestants compete against one another while living at a disgusting summer camp, all while being on an abandoned island. This is an SYOC story. Rated T for mature subject matter, mild profanity, etc. Updates are irregular and random! 5/22 spots left!


**Author's Note**

Hello there, reader! Welcome to my first story for FanFiction! I'm your official author and story writer, SuperDuperRobot! Let's begin by having this story explained for better understanding!

Now, the story, "Total Drama Island: OC Edition", is basically a remake of the first Total Drama season, Total Drama Island. The premise of this story is to play the Total Drama Island story arc with different characters, all created and submitted by other FanFiction authors. Although the basic concept of Total Drama still applies to this story, there'll be different characters, challenges, and storylines.

Even though the challenges will be different from its canon counterpart, each of them will follow an overall theme of a traditional summer camp. Of course, each of the challenges will still be dangerous, difficult, and degrading for obvious reasons. There will be a couple of gameplay element changes that's gonna differentiate this story from the canon show, but they'll be kept a secret until later on.

Now, even though I'm new to writing on FanFiction, I have read many Total Drama SYOC stories within the past six months. It's a shame that not many get finished, but as a huge fan of SYOC stories, I'm determined to change that tradition and complete one!

Lastly, before I close off this author's note, please know that each episode will be longer and more detailed than the ones in canon. That means each episode will take around 2 to 3 parts before it's completed. As for the characters that will get booted early in this season, there'll be sequel seasons for them to make it further and redeem themselves. Also, know that the story takes place in 2007, so some of the current trending stuff in 2018 could be irrelevant or unknown 11 years ago.

 **Application Rules**

Now then, let's move on to the SYOC rules! Even though they're all simple and straightforward, I highly recommend that you read through each of them carefully! If you break any of the rules listed down below, then your character(s) will not be accepted! There'll be a total of 22 characters that will be accepted!

1\. You can submit up to two OCs! If you do choose to submit two OCs, then they must be different genders. In other words, you can only submit up to one guy and one girl.

2\. Please use the application that I created! It'll make my life easier by allowing me to easily find any information I'm looking for once I start writing the official chapters. I will put the application on my profile for copying and pasting.

3\. I will not accept any applications from the reviews! It must be only submitted through PM (private messaging)! I am sorry if that's unfair to any guests, but I really want feedback from the people whose characters I've accepted, and private messaging is the best way.

4\. This is not a first come, first serve type of process. I will read through each submitted application carefully! If your character does not get accepted, then I'll give you the reason(s) why. Hopefully, you won't hate me if I don't accept your character(s).

5\. Your character(s) cannot be overpowered! I will not accept any Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's! Even though Total Drama is a cartoon show, the characters must be realistic and human!

6\. Even though this rule applies to future SYOC stories of mine, I'm still gonna put it here to avoid any future problems in the application process. Anyways, just know that once your character(s) has/have been accepted into one of my SYOC stories, then you cannot submit them again. Basically, after they compete in one SYOC series, then they will never compete in another one, again. I'll go into further detail once I begin another SYOC series.

7\. If I accept your character(s), then you must leave a review on who's your favorite canon Total Drama character. The reason why I'm doing this will be revealed later on in the story.

8\. Lastly, even though I want you to do your best on this application process, don't stress yourself out over this! Have fun with creating your character(s)! Be creative! Follow the listed rules! If you follow these three simple tips, then you'll have a higher chance of getting your character(s) accepted.

 **Official Application**

Now, without further ado, here is the official application for this story! Like I said before, the application will be on my profile for copying and pasting! If you have questions or concerns about any part of the application process, then leave a message in my inbox! Anyways, I wish you the best of luck in getting your character(s) accepted! I'll see you next chapter!

Full Name:

Nickname: Optional

Stereotype: Be creative!

Age: 18 – 21

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Nationality:

Body Description:

Skin Tone:

Hair Color & Style:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Other Physical Descriptions:

Normal Outfit:

Sleeping Outfit:

Swimming Outfit:

Other Accessories:

Personality: Be detailed!

Backstory: Be detailed!

Family Members:

Strengths:

Weaknesses: At least one for every strength

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talent(s):

Relationship Status:

Phobia(s):

Moral Alignment: Either a hero, neutral, or villain

Audition Tape: These will be shown to give the other readers an idea of who they're gonna deal with. The characters won't know for obvious reasons.

Any Other Information:


End file.
